Save Me From Myself
by sabrinaw
Summary: The well has a positive effect on Kag, allowing her to travel through time. But what happens, when it turns out that it also has a negative effect on her? Slowly giving into the madness that surrounds her, she feels that all is lost. Who will save her?


**Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Summary: The well has a positive effect on Kagome, allowing her to travel through time. But what happens, when it turns out that the well also has a negative effect on her? Slowly giving into the madness that surrounds her, she feels that all is lost. Who will be there to save her?**

**

* * *

**  
She had come to hate the well. 

You're probably thinking, why would she, Kagome, hate the well, the one thing that allowed her to travel from one era to the next? A few months ago, she would have asked herself the same thing. What did she have to blame the well for? Without it, she would never have met Inuyasha, or Sango, or Miroku, or Shippo. Without it, she would have never fallen in love.

Yet, despite all this, she hated the well deeply, with a passion. It was the cause of her pain, her suffering. Because of it, she was constantly on the brink of sanity, and insanity. Because of it, she could barely look someone in the eye without flinching.

She longed for things to return back to the way they used to be. She longed to be able to sleep at night without tossing and turning, without having nightmares that weren't even hers. Without getting dizzy spells for seemingly no reason whatsoever, without having to go through all this pain.

At first, they only happened right after she'd get out of the well. She would only get a headache here or there, or a couple of weird nightmares. They'd be gone by the next day, almost as if nothing were wrong with her to begin with.

But as she kept time traveling, crossing over from one era to the other, the symptoms kept getting worse and worse. Now, as she leaned against the god tree, gasping for air, she could barely stand. The world kept turning and dipping, as a thousand thoughts rushed into her head at once.

_I wonder what okaasan is cooking for dinner…_

_Meddlesome kids! Why in my day and age, I never…_

_No this, no that! Baka nee-san…_

_I'm so happy right now…can't wait til she's born…_

_Will they notice if I take it? It's only a loaf of bread…but still…_

"shut up" Kagome whispered as she sank to her knees, covering her ears in a desperate attempt to keep the voices out. She tried humming to herself softly, but that only succeeded in making the voices louder.

"SHUT UP!-!-!" Her voice cracked at the end, giving off the impression that truly was crazy.

_Akina is so mean to me…I didn't mean to squish her basket, she shouldn't of put it here!_

_Kuso! I lost him again! _

_I swear…if it weren't for that baka, I wouldn't even bother with him!_

Tears trickled down her cheeks, as another headache hit her so fiercely that it nearly blinded her. It increased as the voices began growing louder, and more intense. A whimper escaped her lips as she attempted to push them back, attempted to keep sane.

It was too much! The pressure of everything was nearly suffocating. She needed to breath! She needed to be able to think clearly! She couldn't get any of that anymore!

"Shut up…please……just stop…..it hurts so much……"

Kagome sobbed as more thoughts slammed into her, crowding her already confused mind. Why wouldn't they stop! Why did they keep coming to her? What did she do to ever deserve this torture? She felt as if her entire soul was being torn from her body.

Her gaze turned to the well. "I HATE YOU!"

It sat there, unfazed by her loud proclamation, taunting her, teasing her. It looked so innocent…so so innocent.

But Kagome knew better.

Yes, she knew what it was. She knew that it wasn't nearly as blame free as it pretended to be. After all, what kind of creature could put her through this torture? The others might have been fooled by it's simple like structure, but Kagome _knew_.

Realization came to her as she notched an arrow on her bow. She finally realized what she had to do.

She had to destroy it.

She had to destroy the monster that had caused her all this pain, all this torment. Then, and only then, could she finally have peace.

Relief flooded through her as she released the arrow, watching as it flew closer and closer towards it's target…

Waiting….

Watching…

Hoping….

Praying…

At the last moment, just as the arrow was about to hit, a hand reached out, grabbing it in midair. There, Inuyasha stood, looking at her with disbelieving eyes.

"Oi, wench, what the fuck do you think you're doing? Are you crazy! You could have destroyed the well!"

She closed her eyes tightly, clutching her ears as the voices returned with a vengeance. _Inuyasha no baka! _Just when she thought she was going to be able to relax, HE came along and stopped her. Why? Did he really hate her that much? Did he hate her so much that he wouldn't allow her this one shot at happiness?

_It's not fair! I give and give and in return I only receive more pain!_

Inuyasha continued on, oblivious to the battle that was going on in her mind.

"Don't know what the hell got into you! Stupid, selfish—"

"SHUT UP!-!-!" Her voice cried out, stopping him. He finally took in her state. The tears, her rumpled appearance, the wild look in her eyes.

Something was wrong with Kagome. Something was very wrong.

"you have no idea what's happening to me! What that well is doing to me! Every night I have dreams, dreams that aren't even mind! Every time I get near that well people's thoughts come rushing into my head! I can't think anymore! It's that well, Inuyasha! THAT WELL IS EVIL! THAT WELL SHOULD BE DESTROYED! IT HATES ME! IT'S EVIL! IT'S EVIL!-!-!"

She rushed at the well, clawing at it, trying to make it feel the same pain it made her feel. Wanting to torture it, just like it did to her. Inuyasha pulled her back, wincing as she bit into him in an attempt to get free. Finally, one by one, the voices disappeared, as if they were never there in the first place.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she buried her face into his haori, sobbing in relief.

"Their gone……their gone…."

Finally, her breathing evened out, telling him she had cried herself to sleep. The inu hanyou looked at her relaxed features as she slept. Anyone who hadn't witnessed what he just did, would have never guessed what had just happened. 

_She went through all that……all this time……_

Tears threatened to fall, but he fought them back, not wanting to show such a weakness. Finally, he gave up, not bothering to wipe them away as they fell. He felt so helpless…so weak…how long had Kagome gone through that? Weeks? Months? Since she first started time traveling?

Inuyasha sank to his knees in sorrow, as he gazed at the sleeping miko in his arms.

_I was having such a hard time opening up, trusting everyone… I never thought….I never knew…._

He clutched her tightly to him, crying softly.

"Kagome…..I never knew…..I'm sorry….."

* * *

**:sniff:sniff: I know, Inuyasha may be a little OOC, but I tried by best. No, I will not be continuing this. It's a one-shot. I just, I came to this idea when I saw that Inuyasha had a few problems going to the future, with the smells and all, so I thought, what if the well affected kagome, made her sensitive to thoughts and feelings, and she couldn't take it? I was going to put Sango in Inuyasha's place…but Inuyasha seemed to fit better.**

**Let me know what ya think!**

**JA!**


End file.
